


Mama's Boy

by The_Whip_Hand_81



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ben's a Mama's Boy, Benedict's childhood home, Erotica, F/M, Masturbation, Visiting parents, naughty ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whip_Hand_81/pseuds/The_Whip_Hand_81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Benedict spend the weekend with his parents in his boyhood home when Ben lets his inner teenage self out to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to me while listening to "Beast of Burden" by The Rolling Stones. =) 
> 
> Enjoy!

You and Benedict are on your way to visit his parent’s cottage in a quaint little part of town in England. In fact, it is the boyhood home of Ben that he so rarely gets a chance to visit. You and Ben have been dating for two years now and he thought it was time to spend a weekend with his parents. With all the work Ben has gotten in the last two years this was the one and only chance to visit his parents AND get to spend some time with you before hopping on a plane to shoot two more film projects.

Ben drives up a dusty road, a barn to the left of the cottage, a stable to the right. The greenery was all so surreal, you being a city girl, grass and farm animals are always a welcome treat you never get tired of seeing. Ben pulls up at the end of the path and exits the driver side, rounding the front of the car to open your car door. He lends you his hand to help you up and out of the car, the gentle fall breeze blowing your knitted dress against your thighs, showing the outline of your body. Ben bites his bottom lip and pulls you in for a closed mouth kiss, “Try not to be so sexy around my parents.”

“I didn’t do anything yet!” you chuckle. 

He goes to the car boot to remove the bags of luggage and walks along side you up the cobblestone path to the cottage.

“I know. I just…get nervous around my parents when you’re around. I mean, they’re wonderful people but I feel like they know when I’m thinking dirty things…” he lowers his head like a child embarrassed. 

“That’s so adorable,” you brush an errant curl from his forehead as he lugs the bags closer to the front door, “I think all adults feel that way whenever they bring a significant other to visit their parents.”

Ben drops the luggage at the doorstep, fixes his blazer and shirt collar, takes a deep breath and rings the doorbell. He turns to look at you and gives you a bashful smile. You smile back as he takes your hand into his when the sound of multiple feet pattered toward the door.

Wanda and Timothy open the door and greet you both with smiles. 

“There’s my boy,” Wanda pulls Ben into a hug as Timothy pats him on the back. You stand there waiting to be acknowledged as Wanda lets her son go and turns to you, “Goodness me! You are as stunning as the first time I met you, darling,” she pulls you into an embrace as Ben and his father take the bags upstairs.

“Hello, Wanda, how are you?” you kiss her cheek. She always makes you feel like part of the family, so at home and safe – now you know where Ben gets his manners. 

Inside the cottage, it almost looks like a hobbit would live here. The stone floors, old brick oven, wooden beam ceilings, carved fireplace, and woodwork about the doors. This is what home looks like.  
“So, this is where Ben grew up?” you take in the antiquated feel of the room.

Timothy replied, “Well, this is where he spent most of his teenage years, yes. Working on the farm during summer breaks and such.”

“Yes,” Wanda continued, “if he wasn’t out feeding the pigs, he was up in his room reading Shakespeare constantly.”

“Yes, well, what’s a boy to do on a farm on hot summer nights?” Ben jokingly sighs and takes your hand. “Is my room still the same?” he asks guiding you up the stairs. 

“Of course, I wouldn’t go into that ghastly room if your father promised to cook for the rest of eternity.”

Timothy slightly aloof and hard of hearing, “Hm?”

“Oh, shut up you. Help me with the scones, old man,” Wanda lovingly pokes her husband in the ribs and waddles away to the kitchen with him at her heels.

Upstairs, Ben slowly opens the door to his old bedroom and pokes his head in before fully opening the door to you. He lets you walk in first and waits for your reaction. You scan the room from where you stand and see the typical things every teenage boy has in their rooms no matter what the decade. Posters of rock bands, stickers of various pop culture references, medals from school, giant poster of a blonde model in a swimsuit over his bed.

“So this is what teenage Benedict Cumberbatch’s bedroom looks like,” you laugh, “What? No posters of the Great Bard on your wall?”

A laughter that vibrated the room (and your ovaries) erupts from Ben’s throat. He closes the door and walks next to you as you examine every item in his room. “No, no…that’s just something I told my mother so she wouldn’t disturb me.”

“Oh?” you reply as you pick up a trophy for Best Drama Student.

“Yes. I was really reading these,” he walks over to his mattress and lifts it up exposing several old Playboys and dirty magazines. 

You gasp and feign surprise, “You little pervert!” 

Ben rests the mattress back down and walks over to you with that look. You know ‘The Look’. The one he gets when he has a naughty idea. 

“What is your mind conjuring up in that funny old head of yours?” you smile coyly as he smoothes his big hands over your waist to the small of your back. He lowers his head to yours and gently kisses your lips. 

He whispers in a low tone, “You know, I use to sneak girls up to my room late at night…”

“Oh, did you?” you let your head fall back as he trailed light kisses down your neck. 

“Mm-hm,” he breathes into your skin making your stomach quiver. 

Your hands resting on his shoulders, “Soooo…did you get lucky in here?”

He chuckles slightly, “I grabbed my share of boobs…over the shirt, over the bra. Never got any actual luck, but I’m feeling pretty lucky today,” Ben’s hand snakes down between your thighs and touches the outside of your cotton panties. 

You gasp in pleasure and quickly stifle yourself. You dart your eyes at Ben whose eyes are fully dilated and dark. “Ben!” you whisper, “Not now! Your parents might hear or worse, walk in!” 

Ben’s fingers outline the folds of your womanhood, his eyes locked on yours, “Come on…it’ll be like taking my room’s virginity. I’ve got a real life fleshy woman in here now. Please?” He kept smoothing his fingers over your engorged clit inside your panties.

Your breathing erratic you had to resist, “Oh my God, I can’t believe I’m saying this but…not now. It’s just not the right moment…”

“Your knickers say otherwise,” Ben inches a finger inside your panties for a split second and quickly dips his middle finger inside you, pulling out faster than you could make words. He brings his finger to his mouth and licks it, sucking on it.

Your knees nearly give out by just watching him lick his finger, “You…nasty boy, you.”

“Now might not be the ‘right moment’ for you but tonight you will succumb to my needs, my lady,” he slaps your ass before running out of the bedroom. He’s never slapped your butt before. He’s reverting back to a teenager. 

**

The early part of the day was spent having tea and delicious baked goods out in the back yard with Ben and his parents. His parents are such a delight to be around and so funny that you could sit with them all day and listen to stories of their careers and Ben’s upbringing. Although you were having a blast, Ben seemed distracted – he couldn’t keep his eyes off of you. He would steal glances whenever you threw your head back with laughter, he would steal a peek of your upper thighs whenever you crossed your legs. You caught Ben staring and gave him a playful little wink, which only made him lick his bottom lip and shift in his chair. You knew he was worked up and ready to take you any time, any where on this farm the moment his parents weren’t around.

After his parents gave you a tour of their piece of private property, everyone heads back to the cottage to prepare dinner. Wanda gives everyone a job to do while in the kitchen: she works on the pot roast, Timothy prepares the potatoes while Ben and you chop the vegetables for the salad. You stand chopping the cucumbers while Ben stood next to you cutting green peppers. You needed a sharper knife that is located above your head on a magnetic board. Ben could see you struggling to reach up and offers, “Here, let me get that for you, dear.”

He steps behind you and firmly (and purposely) presses his body into your backside, raising his arm above your head. 

“This one?” he asks you in a low voice as his other hand glides down and under your dress onto your outer thigh. You stand motionless, extremely turned on yet extremely cautious of his parents. You slowly shake your head ‘no’. 

“This one?” he ever so slightly grinds his erection into your lower back, “Oh…this one, you mean?” He slowly grabs the knife and brings it down to you. “Here you are,” he looks at your astonished face.

His mother pipes in from across the kitchen, “That’s my boy, always the perfect gentleman.”

You smile at Ben, “Yes. He certainly is an angel.”

During dinner, you made sure not to sit next to Ben because you knew he would try something under the table in front of his parents. So you happily sat across from his at the small round wooden table. His father to your left, his mother to your right. Nice and safe and arousal-free. Or, so you thought. While his parents bickered about various events and stories, Ben’s hooded gaze sent tingles down your spine and into your underwear. His blue-green eyes were glued to your every move. 

Wanda gasped, “Oh, I nearly forgot my pies. Benny, dear, would you mind getting them from the oven and the coffee?” 

“Oh, I’ll get them, Wanda,” you volunteer as you stood from your seat. 

“We can both get them,” Ben smiles. 

You both walk into the closed off kitchen, the swinging door closing as you spin around to (quietly) yell at him but he snatches you into a long deep kiss. His tongue pumping in and out of your mouth, you barely had time to protest and you didn’t want to, but you had to. You pushed his chest away, your eyes wide, “Ben! What is up with you today? You’ve been acting like a horny teenage school boy since we arrived!” 

“Maybe because I am…” one of his hands dip into the backside of your panties and grabs your ass cheek. 

Wanda calls out from the other room, “Everything okay in there? Do you need my help?” 

Ben innocently yells back, “Uh, no, we’ve got it, Mother!” Ben lets you go with a crooked smile and purrs, “You are so mine after dinner.”

“You are such a Mama’s boy,” you playfully shove him away, grab a pie and walk back into the dining area. 

**

Once dinner was over and cleared away, Ben kindly guided you back upstairs to his bedroom. He told his parents you were both going to stay up there the rest of the night; it had been a long day. 

Ben opened the door for you and closed the door behind him, locking it. You sit on the edge of his twin size bed as Ben walks over to his closet, searching through the clothes for something.

“What are you doing?” you ask curiously.

“Ah ha! Found one,” he pulls out a white button down men’s shirt with his high school insignia patched on the left front pocket. “Here,” he hands it to you. 

“Why are you giving me this?”

He sits beside you and happily replies, “Because you are going to wear this. No pants, just my high school uniform shirt.” 

You snort loudly, “Babe, this doesn’t look like it fits me.”

“That’s the point,” Ben quickly gives you a peck on the cheek and gestures for you to change behind the closet door. “Go on. Earlier was not the right time, now we’ve got all night.” He lays himself back on the bed, his hands behind his head as it leaned against the wall, his legs hanging over the edge, patiently waiting.

Moments later, “Okay…I’m ready, I guess.” 

“Wait, wait!” Ben sits up quickly and clicks on his small bedside stereo, it begins playing “Beast of Burden” by The Rolling Stones. He lies back down, “Ok, let me see.”

You reveal yourself to him dressed only in his small white button down shirt and pink panties. Your breasts are popping out, the buttons didn’t let you close above the third button.  
“Ben, this does not fit me, like at all. It’s so tight and..small,” you try to pull the hem of the shirt down to cover your undies. 

“Sssh, you look beautiful…now dance a little…come on,” he directs you.

“Are you serious?” you laugh but begin to slowly sway your hips to the music anyway.

Ben watches with his mouth slightly open, “Yeeeeesss,” he hisses, “this is…fantastic.”

You get into the song and bring your hands to your loose hair and riffle through it as you continue to sway with the beat. Your hands slide over your many curves as your eyes close. 

Ben finally speaks, “This is my teenage fantasy right here. A sexy curvaceous woman dancing in my school uniform in her knickers to The Stones…”

With your eyes still closed, over the music you can hear Ben’s belt unbuckle. You open your eyes again and see Ben pleasuring himself to you dancing. His long erection in his right hand, veiny and beautiful. He’s slowly stroking himself as you sway.

“Oh, my…” you walk over to him, you get on your knees in front of him, “I can help you with that.”

Ben gasps and began pumping faster as your face gets closer to his dick. He grunts as you lower your tongue to his tip and flick your tongue at his pre-cum. Suddenly, Ben lets out a loud groan and explodes all over his hand like lava flowing out of a volcano. 

Ben turns a shade of red, “Christ…that was embarrassing.”

You sit beside him and throw your arm around his shoulders as he grabs a tissue from his bedside table. You teasingly say, “That’s all right. I hear that happens to a lot of teenage boys.”

Ben smooshes a sloppy kiss onto your cheek as you both laugh like immature children.


End file.
